


voyages of the starship Penguin

by sebfish



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Pittsburgh Penguins, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex, Star Trek Costumes, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebfish/pseuds/sebfish
Summary: “I don’t know,” Zhenya says, frowning as he tugs the shirt down slightly. The fabric is soft and blue and clings to his belly a little more than he’s comfortable with.“It’s Star Trek,” Anya says, as though that explains everything, lounging on the bed and watching him through half-closed eyes, cat-like. Her costume looks good on her, of course, a short red minidress that’s currently riding up the tanned length of her legs and giving Zhenya ideas.





	voyages of the starship Penguin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarletbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbee/gifts).



> The prompt I picked was "1) Put them all in classic Star Trek uniforms: dealer's choice, space (or geek) AU or costume party?" This isn't quite that, but it's somewhere in the same neighborhood. :D
> 
> No harm is meant by this, if you got here by googling yourself or someone you know, please exit out of this for both our sakes.

“I don’t know,” Zhenya says, frowning as he tugs the shirt down slightly. The fabric is soft and blue and clings to his belly a little more than he’s comfortable with.

“It’s Star Trek,” Anya says, as though that explains everything, lounging on the bed and watching him through half-closed eyes, cat-like. Her costume looks good on her, of course, a short red minidress that’s currently riding up the tanned length of her legs and giving Zhenya ideas.

It’s close enough to Halloween that Tanger and Cath decided to throw a party and invite everyone, and he hadn’t really thought about costumes too hard after Anya had announced that she’d take care of that. The party wasn’t for another week, but she’d ambushed them after dinner with a bag and told them that they all needed to try them on to make sure they’d fit.

He frowns and pulls on the shirt again. He’s not ashamed of his belly, so much, more proud of the fact that he’s growing their child. It’s startling, mostly, and the shirt is clingy enough to show it off more than the loose T-shirts he’s been wearing. He’s not really far enough along to be really showing, but there’s a definite outward curve to his belly that wasn’t there before. 

It's a little thrilling too, even if he's not quite ready to show his stomach off to the world just yet. 

“Well,” Anya says, sliding gracefully off the bed, “decide if you like it or not, I’m going to see if Sid actually put his on.”

She brushes a kiss over his cheek, places her palm proprietarily over his belly, and grins at him as she leaves the room.

Zhenya looks back at the mirror and frowns at his reflection.

 

 

 

It wasn’t that he’d planned on getting pregnant, so much, but he’d had his heat over the summer and Sid and Anya had joined him, and he’d maybe not been as worried about forgetting his birth control as he could have been. Maybe it was inevitable, as an omega with two alphas, but they’d been planning on Anya carrying, at least until later after he’d retired.

He and Anya had decided, back when she agreed to marry him, that she would have any children they wanted now, and then he’d carry another or so later, after he retired. Sid was a surprise, perhaps, but a good one, and that hadn’t really changed their plans too much.

Maybe it was a little different, with two alphas, but Sid had bonded with him during his heat, and then Anya and Sid had bonded when she went into rut, and somehow it all worked out. It shouldn’t work like that, maybe, but they both smell like alpha and home and it’s good enough.

He couldn’t say he regretted getting pregnant too much either, because even if it was most of a year of hockey he wouldn’t get back, it wasn’t any worse than being out most of the season with an injury, and at least he knew this was something he’d come back from.

Maybe he would’ve played longer into the season if he’d played in the women and omegas’ league, without checking, but he liked his team and he liked playing and it was worth it. It was worth it even if people talked back home, saying that maybe he should’ve been a good omega and stayed in Russia with his alpha instead of dragging her halfway across the world away from her career.

The only good thing was that he wasn’t the first omega to get pregnant in the NHL, and at least the team seemed happy to support him.

“We won three cups,” Sid had said, rolling his eyes, “you can take a year for a baby.”

He was biased, of course, because he’s been quietly pleased about everything since Zhenya told him, but Mario and Sully said the same thing so maybe that was good enough.

His parents had been pleased too, had flown all the way over when he’d been dealing with the worst of the morning sickness, and had only finally left when he was starting to feel better and had a freezer full of pelmeni. He misses his mama and the way she'd fussed over him, but they’ll be coming back closer to his due date, and Anya and Sid’s parents have all been making noises about coming too, and he’s sure they’ll end up with more people around than they’re prepared for.

It will be nice though, to have a little bit of home here in Pittsburgh, beyond the little corner he’s carved out with Sid and Anya and the little corners of Russia he's found here.

 

 

 

He hears Anya’s laugh before he finds them in Sid’s room, standing in front of the mirror on the wall. Sid was dressed too, the same Star Trek costume Zhenya was wearing but in green, and it looks far better on him.

“Looks good, Sid,” he says, moving behind them to hook his chin on Sid’s shoulder.

“Thanks,” Sid says, flushed pink and happy. He does look good like this, thick and solid in his costume, and Zhenya gives in to the urge to grope him a little. 

Sid laughs softly at that, a little bit of a giggle and a snort, and smiles at him in the mirror.

Anya moves to crowd behind him, alpha smugness radiating off of her grin, and he feels content to be sandwiched between them.

“I like it,” she said, grin sharp and full of promise, and then before Zhenya can really react she grabs both of their hands and tugs them both towards the bed.

Sid reaches the bed first and props himself against the head of it, reaching out to pull Anya on to his lap.

 

 

 

Zhenya settles in and watches them make out for a few minutes. The scent and sight of them both is intoxicating, the way Sid gets when he’s like this, focused and turned on and smelling alpha-musky, and the way Anya looks on his lap, dress rucked up and grinding against him. You’d never know they were both alphas for the way they always were with each other, careful and a little sweet.

“You first, captain?” Anya asks, low, and Sid murmurs back an assent.

She moves off Sid’s lap so he can strip, and leans into kiss Zhenya. Her lips are warm and soft and a little wet, and he tugs at the hem of her dress.

“Do you want this off?” he asks and she shakes her head.

“No,” she answers in English, giving him a sly smile. “Keep it, I think.”

Sid’s naked now, sprawled against the pillows at the head of the bed, watching them interestedly and moving his hand lazily over his cock. Zhenya’s more than a little wet at the sight, but he can wait.

Zhenya laughs, low. “Think he’s ready.”

“Think so,” Anya says, and leans down to nip at the bite mark on his neck. He shivers and settles back to watch as she crawls over the bed to climb on top of Sid, pulling her dress up enough that he can see that she’s bare underneath.

Sid groans as she sinks down on him, and Zhenya gives into the temptation to wrap a hand around his own cock. He doesn’t try to get off, but it’s a relief to stroke himself slowly as he watches.

He can’t see everything that’s going on but he knows well enough as Anya rocks on top of Sid and Sid moves his hands to her thighs, thrusting up in counterpoint. The push and pull between them is always beautiful, Anya taking him in and Sid giving it to her. She likes to be on top, mostly, because she’s an alpha, but Sid has never seemed to mind it too much even when he pushes back. 

Anya breaks first, gasping and shuddering on top of Sid, and then he’s snapping his hips up a few more times before he stills and groans. He won’t knot with Anya but it’s a heady thought, her stuck together with Sid like that.

She collapses on top of Sid and they trade kisses for a few minutes, before she pulls back and off of him, climbing back with shaking legs.

“Zhenya,” she says, leaning back while she pulls off her dress, finally, dropping it unceremoniously over the edge of the bed.

 

 

 

“C’mere,” Sid says, sitting up against the head of the bed and patting the space next to him, and Zhenya is quick to comply, scooting up to lay on his back.

Anya’s on top of him as soon as he’s there, licking in to his mouth and arranging him so she can take his cock inside. She’s wet and messy with Sid’s come and it’s an easy slide until she's all the way around him.

He shudders and fights the urge to thrust up, waiting instead to see what she wants to do with him. She’s on birth control and it’s not really the time to think about another baby, but he likes to think about her taking in both Sid and him, holding them inside and keeping their come.

“Touch me,” she orders, rocking slowly on his cock. He gets his thumb on her clit, small as it is now and almost all the way tucked inside her body now that he’s not in heat, and rubs to the side of it like she likes. She groans and fucks him faster, dark hair falling forward in a curtain, and the feeling of her around his cock and the smell of her is almost overwhelming. He can smell her and Sid both, something deep and primal that smells like home and claiming.

Anya has a hand on his belly, because she hasn’t been able to keep her hands off of him since they found out, and Sid slides a hand over to join hers.

He comes like that, sharp and sudden, arching up into the wet heat of her and feeling surrounded by his alphas. He distantly feels Anya coming, too, and then Sid’s there too, kissing him while Anya leans back and catches her breath.

She climbs off him after a moment and climbs off the bed, but Sid’s there to distract him until she comes back. She has a wet cloth when she comes back and wipes him off with it, then hands the cloth to Sid and cuddles up next to him.

“Hi,” she says, while Sid leaves to clean up. “So the costumes will work?”

“Eh,” he says, ducking in for a kiss. “I guess they’re okay.”

Sid comes back then and presses up against his side, leaning in to set his teeth against Zhenya’s neck. He slides a hand over Zhenya’s belly and Anya moves her hand over to tangle with his, holding him and surrounding him.

He reaches his hand down to join them and Sid and Anya both grin, soft and happy.


End file.
